bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Howard
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1977–1979, 1983–1985, 1996– | first = July 22, 1977 | last = | family = Ingram | alias = Sister Tilda | born = Matilda Winograd General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = Model Actress Talk show host Nun (former) (former) | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Curtis Rayburn (1969–1993) Cyrus Kiriakis (1983–1984) Brick Winslow (2003–2005) Dante D'Angelo (2009–2012) André D'Angelo (2017–2018) | romances = Bill Mitchell Julian Katsopolis Dante D'Angelo Alistair Cambias Tony D'Angelo André D'Angelo | father = Dan Ingram | mother = Nancy Ingram | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Daniel Ingram Peter Ingram Jack Ingram Sam Ingram | sisters = Beth Ingram (adoptive) Traci Ingram | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Jeremy Mitchell Dustin Rayburn Rick Winslow Xander Kiriakis | daughters = Stephanie Rayburn Avery Winslow | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Trey Mitchell | granddaughters = Kylie Rayburn Raven Mitchell | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Cassandra Hardwicke "Cassie" Howard Storylines 1977–1979 Cassie comes to Jericho City in the summer of 1977 looking to reconnect with her former lover, a local minister Bill Mitchell. However, Bill wants her gone fearing their tryst will cause a scandal at his church. 1983–1985 Cassie returns to Jericho City in February 1983 with her new boyfriend Cyrus Kiriakis. 1996– Development Creation and background Cassie Howard (aka Cassie Winograd), like many of the other characters has been adapted several times. In her original incarnation, she is the based on the If Tomorrow Comes character Irene Barrett, who is the longtime mistress of Ian Buchanan, and mother of his illegitimate son Jake Barrett. Not much is know about Irene accept for her affair with Ian. The current version of the character is a hybrid of the character, and the character, and 's . Upon her introduction in 1977, Cassie is revealed to be Bill Mitchell's former mistress who has given birth to his son. Born on August 19, 1951 as Matilda Winograd, Cassie is born out of wedlock to Nancy Winograd. Nancy's parents are very religious and would never accept the child unless Nancy is married. When her parents plan to put the child up for adoption without her knowledge, Nancy takes the baby and runs off to Chicago. Nancy returns having left her baby at a convent. Raised in the church, Cassie has aspirations of becoming a nun until she meets musician Curtis Benson. Curtis and Cassie marry in 1969 just after her 18th birthday and the they welcome a son and daughter. However, the marriage isn't what Cassie expects and Curtis becomes an abusive drug addict after he loses his ability to play. Cassie plots to take her kids and run but Curtis and their children are killed in a house fire. A distraught Cassie goes back to the convent where she rejoins the church and becomes a nun -- Sister Tilda. In 1973, Tilda falls in love with Bill Mitchell when he is attending a nearby . They give into temptation and begin an affair. When the affair is discovered, Bill is expelled from his school and Cassie is excommunicated from the church. She discovers she is pregnant, skips town and changes her name. Personality Relationships References External links